The 5th Year Tournament
by im so innocent
Summary: Harr, Ron and Hermone are in there 5th year, and theres going to be a little tournament, between Hogwarts and another magic school called Fairbrook's
1. Chapter 1

The 5th Year Tournament

**The 5th Year Tournament! **

**Chapter 1 **

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall; they had just entered their 5th year. The Sorting of the 1st years had happened just a few minutes ago, and Dumbledore was now introducing the new teachers. Professor Lupin had retuned as the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, and he was about to begin introducing the two new teachers.

"This is Miss Hassle she will be coaching a new 5th year netball team," everyone politely clapped for the new teacher.

"What's netball," Ron asked Hermione in interest.

"It's a muggle sport played by girls, I don't really know how to explain it, and anyway shut up I want to see who the new teacher is." Hermione muttered her reply back to Ron. Dumbledore continued his speech

"This is Professor Owen, he will be sorting out a new 5th year choir." There was more scattered applause.

"Now you maybe be wondering why we have introduced new teachers and subjects, but for the 5th years only. This is because their will be a small tournament against another magic school called Fairbrook's." There were whispers of excitement from the students. "Now their 5th years will be arriving on the 1st October, the netball match will be played at the end of November, there may be Yule ball, but it has not yet been decided and the quid ditch match, and music competition will be decided later this year. Now I think it would be a good idea if you all went to bed." Dumbledore sat down again, and there was a massive amount of chatter as the students walked out.

"I hope this tournament isn't going to be like the last one," Harry said shuddering at the memory.

"Password please," the fat lady asked them.

"Missimo," Hermione told her. The three of them scrambled into the common room,

"Sorry I forgot you had been made prefect, you haven't really said anything about it," Ron told her. "Are you ill," he asked.

"Shut up," she playfully hit him on the arm and went up the girl's stairs to her dormitory.

The next day they found three notices in the common room, it contained information on the netball, quidditch and music. Hermione signed up for the netball and the choir, Harry and Ron both signed up for the quidditch and choir. On the 15th of September the teams for Hogwarts and Fairbrook's were placed on the notice boards in each houses common room.

Netball

Positions

Hogwarts

Fairbrook's

Goal Shooter

Hermione Granger

Amy Black

Goal Attack

Hannah Abbott

Charlotte Barret

Wing Attack

Padma Patil

Emma Ryan

Center

Pansy Parkinson

Holly Bradshaw

Wing Defence

Susan Bones

Emma Dobson

Goal Defence

Parvati Patil

Rachel Lee

Goal Keeper

Lavender Brown

Karen Sperrit

Quidditch

**Positions**

**Hogwarts**

**Fairbrook's**

Keeper

Ron Weasley

Stuart Evans

Beater

Seamus Finnigan

James Richards

Beater

Terry Boot

Gary Bell

Chaser

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Steven Lewis

Chaser

Draco Malfoy

Ian Green

Chaser

Dean Thomas

Daniel Campbell

Seeker

Harry Potter

Andrew Spencer

"Well done Hermione, you made the team and the choir," Ron congratulated her.

"So did you two, well done, Harry are you alright." Hermione asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I just want to see Malfoy's face when he realises I got seeker and he didn't." Harry told her. Ron laughed it looked as though he was trying to imagine Malfoy's face when he reads the notice. Hermione just shook her head at Harry's comment.

The rest of September was pretty normal for Hogwarts. Snape took points of Gryffindor because Harry was Harry, Professor Trelawney had predicted Harry's death every lesson, and Malfoy had not stopped making snide remarks, and now that Harry had got the seeker position in the 5th year quidditch team, he seemed even more nastier.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to someone. Most likely J.K.Rowling, Fairbrooke's and the kids belong to me.

A/N: I'm only 13 so No Flamers. Thank you. Oh and please review Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the 1st October the teachers seemed to be rushing around like they had done last year when the Trwizard Tournament had took place. At 6pm the whole school had been lined up onto the lawn to greet their guests. It had been decided that the 5th years would be staying at Hogwarts, and the rest of their school would be coming to watch the matches to cheer on their team. After a few minutes of waiting they noticed six carriages. They were each drawn by 2 pure white horses and each carriage was driven by a goblin. They came to a halt and six goblins popped out from the back of each carriage. The first door was opened and the goblin took the woman's hand, she seemed to be around the age of Dumbledore and she elegantly stepped out. She noticed Dumbledore and gave him a cheeky smile. He stepped forward.

"Jane, how are you," he gently kissed her hand; she then gave him a hug. The Hogwarts students stared at this in amazement. They then looked over to where the students were getting out of their carriages. Harry saw Hagrid leading the 6 carriages away to a large clearing near the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore lead Fairbrook's headmistress into the school, she beckoned her students to follow. Harry noticed that Fairbrook's uniform were the same as Hogwarts, except they were dark navy blue, with gold fastenings. The Fairbrook children went and sat at the tables, most of them were sitting at the Gryffindor table. The teachers came in followed by McGonagall, Fairbrook's deputy head, their headmistress and Dumbledore. The rest of the staff sat down, but Dumbledore remained standing.

"I would like to thank our guests Fairbrook to agreeing to take part in this tournament. I would also like to introduce to you Professor Jane Black. Fairbrook's headmistress stood up and bowed her head towards the students, and there was an enormous amount of applause coming from her own students and a warm applause from the hogwarts students. Dumbledore went on to introduce the rest of Fairbrook's staff. There was their deputy headmaster Professor Roberts, their netball teacher Mrs Peele, their quidditch teacher Madame Patrick and their choir teacher Professor Clarence. There was a large amount of applause for every teacher. As the feast began Hermione began introducing herself to a few girls from Fairbrook.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," she told them. A girl with light brown hair turned round to look at her.

"Hi I'm Amy Black, this is Fiona Foster and Stephanie Brown." Amy pointed to a girl called Fiona with brown hair and faded blonde highlights and, Stephanie with short golden blonde hair.

"Well this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione introduced the boys to the girls. The girls said hi to the boys.

"So are what are you three doing then," Hermione asked.

"Well I'm in the choir, what about you," Fiona replied.

"The same as you, except I'm playing netball as well," Hermione replied. "So where is your school," Hermione asked.

"Oh its on the other side of Hogsmeade, we arrive the day after you and our Hogsmeade trips are always the week after yours." Amy explained. Hermione could see Harry talking to Steph and Ron chatting to Amy. She could see that Amy was trying her best to explain the rules of netball to Ron, but he didn't seem to be able to grasp the idea that you didn't use brooms, and that there was only one ball. At the end of the feast the Hogwarts students were told to go to bed, and the Fairbrook students followed their headmistress to their carriages. 

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to someone. Most likely J.K.Rowling, Fairbrooke's and the kids belong to me.

A/N: I'm only 13 so No Flamers. Thank you. Oh and please review Thank you. 


	3. The netball

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Hermione, Madame Hooch had woken Ron and Harry up early. She decided that it would be a good idea if they all started training and in the case of some of the girls learn the rules. She had arranged the pitch so that a netball court was below the quidditch. The netball coach was called Miss Hassle and she first found out who knew the rules of netball. Only Hermione and Lavender knew the rules as they were muggle born and had played at their old schools. Once the game had been explained they started training, the rest of the girls got into the no footwork rule and soon began playing pretty well. Hermione saw the girls coming over to them followed by three other boys. They came and sat in the stadium and watched, Fiona seemed to be very impressed with the boys, she couldn't work out weather it was their skill or something else.

"Hi Hermione," Amy shouted across to her and waved. Hermione waved back and quickly turned her attention back the game just in time to see the ball flying at her face. She immediately stuck her hands out to catch the ball. She saw out the corner of her eye Amy and Steph giggling.

"Aren't your team going to train," she shouted towards them. Amy shook her head.

"Nah we can't be bothered, any way we'll probably train later tonight like after dinner or something." Amy shouted back. "We better go to dinner see you later," she shouted, then waved and walked of to catch up with the boys who had left a few seconds ago. 

They didn't see much of the children from Fairbrook's, until dinnertime.

All of October went like that. Fairbrook's were only seen at breakfast, lunch and dinner. The Fairbrook teams were never seen practising; Hermione had seen the quidditch team practicing once or twice, but never the netball team. As the end of November approached the atmosphere at Hogwarts was building up. They their team had more of a chance than Fairbrook's at winning this match.

On the 30th November the rest of the Fairbrook's pupils and teachers arrived at 10:30am. The game was going to begin at 11am and as they made their way down to the stadium the Hogwart's pupils joined them. Harry and Ron took two seats at the front next to Professor McGonagall and the rest of the teachers. They were joined by the rest of the 5th year Gryffindors. The teams were already out on the pitch chatting to their coaches about tactics. A couple of seats away from him he noticed Professor Dumbledore and Black having a whispered conversation.

"Look its Hermione," Ron nudged Harry as soon as he saw her. Hermione was now walking towards the Fairbrook team.

"Whose your captain," she asked Amy. Amy just shrugged her shoulders and told her she'd ask.

"Oi, Mrs Peele who's captain?" Amy shouted. The coach pointed at her.

"Me, by the look of it." She told Hermione. Charlotte came to join Amy to see what was happening.

"Heads or tails," Hermione asked as she tossed the coin.

"Heads," Amy told her. The coin landed on heads and Amy chose first centre pass, and Hermione chose which way to shoot. The girls took their positions on the court and Harry was amazed to see that Hermione knew exactly what she was doing. Harry looked over to see Professor Black hushing Dumbledore who was trying to talk to her. Professor McGonagall was looking with interest at the game.

"So does Hermione know the rules and how to play?" she asked Harry.

"I think so, but I'm not sure but that goal keeper looks as though she's knows what she's doing. In fact the whole team look pretty professional." Harry commented to her, she nodded her head in agreement. Lee Jordan and a 7th year girl from Fairbrook were commentating the game together. They had thought it wise that someone who knew the rules helped him. 

"There off, Fairbrook had first centre pass and it went straight to the GA Charlotte, she passes to Emma the WA, and its straight into Amy who shoots and SCORES." Cheers filled the stadium, Harry and Ron were amazed at how quickly the ball had got there, and it had taken about 30seconds.

"God, their good," Ron whispered to Harry. He nodded his head in agreement. He looked down the line of teachers, he saw Professor Black shouting 'Come on Fairbrook's,' and Professor Dumbledore was shouting 'Come on Hogwarts'. It looked as though they were having a shouting match to see who could cheer their school on the loudest, and if that was the case Harry thought Black was definitely winning. Suddenly he felt a nudge on his elbow, he turned round to face Ron.

"Hogwarts have got the ball," he said excitedly. Harry turned back to look at the match, Pansy who was playing C had the ball and was passing it to Padma, she then chucked to Hermione.

"Do you think she'll score," Ron asked in an excited whisper. Harry just shrugged and turned his attention back to Hermione. She shot and the ball went through the hoop. There were screams and shouts from the Hogwarts students and Lee Jordan was screaming himself hoarse.

"SHE SCORES, HOGWARTS SCORES, THAT MAKES IT 6-1 TO FAIRBROOK'S." 

"They scored 5 more after that first goal," Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah there fast, aren't they." He replied keeping his eyes on the game not wanting to miss a second. By half time the score was 15-5 to Fairbrook's and Professor Black seemed to be thrilled.

"Ah, but there is still another 15minutes Jane," Dumbledore told her. She nodded her head at his comment.

"Amy Black and Charlotte Barret have swapped positions." Lee Jordan told the crowd. There was loud screaming and cheering coming from the Fairbrook students. 

"They must be really good players," Ron whispered to Harry.

"You think," Harry muttered back sarcastically.

The players ran back onto the pitch, but shooting the other way. Hogwarts had first centre pass this time and Pansy was waiting for the whistle to go. As soon as the whistle had gone She threw the ball to Padma, but it was quickly knocked out of the way and caught by the wing defence Emma. It was then thrown to the centre, to Amy and into Charlotte. She aimed the ball and shot, it went over the top, but was quickly caught by Amy. Once the crowd had seen that Amy had managed to keep the ball from hitting the floor and stop herself from falling over the back line, she turned herself round to face the goal and shot.

"SHE SCORES," the Fairbrook 7th year shouted. Screams and cheers filled the stadium. Harry felt vibrations under his feet it was obvious that the Fairbrook students were jumping up and down, he looked to his left and even saw Professor Black screaming and shouting, Dumbledore turned his head and noticed Harry looking at her, he mouthed to him 'she's slightly mental' and Harry laughed. By now Hogwarts had managed to get their score up to 10, but Fairbrook's had got theirs up to 19. It was Fairbrook's centre and Amy who was playing GA seemed to be facing the wrong way, but as soon as the whistle went she turned her body and placed one foot into the centre third to catch the ball. She threw it straight to Emma who passed it to Holly and into the semi-circle to Charlotte, who shot and scored. The whistle went and the game was over.

"FAIRBROOK'S WIN 20-10," Lee shouted to the crowd. The Fairbrook's children screamed and Professor Black was jumping up and down with the rest of the students. Harry saw that on the pitch they had all ran over to Charlotte, hugging each other.

"THREE CHEERS FOR HOGWARTS HIP-HIP HORRAY, HIP-HIP HORRAY, HIP-HIP HORRAY AND ONE FOR THE UMPIRES HIP-HIP HORRAY." Amy shouted and was joined in with the hoorays by the rest of the team. Hermione did the same and Amy and Hermione shook hands. They then both went to thank the umpires.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to someone. Most likely J.K.Rowling, Fairbrooke's and the kids belong to me.

A/N: I'm only 13 so No Flamers. Thank you. Oh and please review Thank you. 


End file.
